It's Halloween, Muds
by Spyder1070
Summary: Halloween has arrived at Kong. And Noodle is hoping someone will ask if she'd like to go trick or treating. So who do you think ends up taking her? ONE SHOT.


**It's Halloween, Murdoc**

Murdoc is sitting on the balcony, drinking Rum from the bottle and chain smoking. When a very excited Noodle steps from the kitchen and approaches him. She tilts her head to her shoulder and smiles down at him. Which begins to make the old man nervous. At first he tries to ignore the small girl. But her silence and staring get the better of him. So he shoots her an evil look.

"Whaaaaat? What's with all the starin'" the Bassist snarls, taking a drag from his cigarette. He wriggles uncomfortably in his chair. While trying not to let her see how uncomfortable she's made him feel. Noodle takes a deep breath and smiles sweetly.

"Ahh. It is October." she replies with a nod. Murdoc takes a swig from the bottle and waits for more information. But Noodle gives him nothing more. Frustrated, he rolls his eyes.

"Annnnd?" he growls, leaning forwards and opening his arms as an invitation for more information. The young girl continues to smile, but says nothing for the moment. The Bassist grinds his teeth, swings his legs around on the chair and stands up. Noodle looks up at the old man and giggles.

"October 31st." she finally adds. Murdoc shakes his head confused for a moment. Slowly the information slips into place and he shrugs. He takes the last swig from his bottle and walks to the railing. Tossing it over the side he leans his arms heavily upon it, and lets out a deep sigh. Noodle walks up and stands next to him. Watching as if waiting for an answer. Muds looks down and clicks his tongue.

"Yeah. Halloween. Big deal. Whatcha want me to do about it?" he replies and stares off into the distance. The smile drops from the young girls face and she clenches her jaw. Annoyed that he isn't taking the date seriously. She slowly turns to face him and without warning, kicks him viciously in the shin and storms back into the kitchen. Muds drops to the deck rubbing his leg and snarling a long string of swear words. Not quite sure he understood why she just did that.

In his room. 2D is reading a magazine and listening to music on his Ipod. He softly mouths the lyrics to the song he's listening to. Bouncing his head in time with the beat. Loosing himself in the rhythm, he gets up and starts dancing around his room. Suddenly he looks up and sees Noodle standing there, silently watching.

"Ahhh!" he squeals and ripping the headphones from his ears. He tosses them and the Ipod onto his bed. "Noods! Ya scared the cupcakes outta me." he gasps. Then suddenly realizing what he just said. Stops and drops his chin to his chest, tapping the side of his cheek with his finger. Trying to work out how cupcakes came into it. Not getting anything straight away, he shrugs and smiles over at the silent young girl. She smiles broadly back at him.

"I so sorry. Ahh. Do you know what today is?" she asks the young man, as he walks back to his bed and drops heavily upon it. 2D thinks a moment and closes his magazine.

"Umm? Yeah. It's Halloween." he replies and looks back over to her, puzzled as to why she is asking. Noodles smile wavers a little and she takes a step towards him.

"Ahh. Hai!" she continues and nods sharply. "Ahh. Are you going to be doing anything today?" she asks approaching the foot of his bed and running her finger gently across his bed covers. Quietly prodding him for information.

2D drops his head back and stares at the ceiling thinking. Then slowly starts shaking it, as he tips it forwards again to look over at her.

"Nooo? Not that I can think of. Why? You wanna go trick or treatin' or sumfink?" he asks. Noodle sighs quietly and gives him a weak smile. A moment of sadness crosses the tiny girls face. But she quickly hides it by looking down at the floor. Feeling annoyed that she had to ask.

"Ahh. Hai!" she responds. "That ahh. Would be very nice." she continues and gives him a huge grin. 2D grins back, showing the gap in his front teeth. He stands up and takes her hand in his and they both walk from his room.

Later in the kitchen. Russel and Murdoc are standing toe to toe, glaring evilly at each other. When suddenly Noodle comes springing in dressed as a pirate.

"Yargh!" she grins. Both men startle for a moment, confused. Then seeing who it is. Russel smiles and folds his arms over his chest and shakes his head.

"Ya scared me for a moment dere sista." he nods and steps towards her. A sound slowly fills the room. Growing louder in intensity and volume. Murdoc is laughing. The old man points and holds his stomach. Slapping his leg and wiping away a tear. He looks up at all three band members as he slowly regains composure. They stare back at him incredulous, and he slowly stands up straight and shrugs.

"What? It's funny." he replies. Then quickly becoming annoyed they can't see the funny side of it, he waves them all off and returns to his seat. "Bah! You lot have no sense of humour." he snarls, lighting up a cigarette. Noodle. Angry at being laughed at. Storms over to the old man and snatches the cigarette from the Bassists lips. She throws it to the floor and stomps it mercilessly. Then giving the old man the most vicious look she can. Storms out, slamming the door behind her. Muds looks at the crushed mess on the floor and back up to the door. Russel growls and follows the young girl.

"Dat woz real mean Muds." 2D replies and sits down next to him. Murdoc shrugs and grabs another cigarette. Lights it and blows a smoke ring towards him.

"Yeah. She's just lucky I have a whole pack. Otherwise, I might of got upset." he answers the young man. 2D raises an eyebrow and thinks a moment. Then shakes his head and sits forwards.

"No! I mean what you did to her?" he explains, pointing at the Bassist. Murdoc looks hard at him a moment and leans back on his chair. He draws on his cigarette again and blows a long string of smoke rings before answering.

"Bah! I'd of thought she was made of tougher stuff than that. Annnd. As I said. It was funny. Maybe she's havin' female problems?" he replies and nods down to his lap with a wink. 2D looks down at Muds lap, then back up. Settling back further in his chair. He fingers the hem of his T-shirt thinking.

"Oh! I never thought of dat?" he answers quietly into his chest and stares at the fabric, as he rolls it in his fingers and sighs.

Noodle walks back into the room. Still dressed as a pirate and approaches Murdoc firmly. The old man presses himself back in his chair a moment. Not quite sure what 'The walkin' Tsunami' is about to do to him. She takes a deep breath and holds out her hand as if ready to shake Muds hand. Murdoc looks down at it and slowly brings his up to meet it. The young girl grips it tight and gives it a short single shake. Then smiles and lets it go.

"Ahh. After thinking a moment. I have decided to. Ahh forgive you. After all. Ahh. I have been living here long enough to. Ahh. Know what kind of person you are. I forgive you." she says and walks back from the room again. Passing Russel who is standing in the doorway waiting. Murdoc looks down at his hand and grimacing, wipes it on his shirt as if he had just been handling something wet and horrible.

"That girl is strange." he mutters and butts out his cigarette. Russel growls low and steps quickly over to the Bassist. Leaning down and staring directly into the old mans eyes. Murdoc slowly stands up to meet him and once again they stand there toe to toe. 2D, not wanting to be present for what he thought may follow, slides quickly from his seat and races from the room.

Later that evening. Noodle is standing in the lobby waiting for 2D and Russel. Excited at the prospect of going Trick or Treating with them. Murdoc walks in and over to the door. He opens it and invites her to walk through.

"Well? C'mon. If we're going?" he snarls, waving his hand for her to hurry up. The young girl looks about confused and slowly walks to the door.

"But ahh? I thought I was going with Russel and 2D?" she responds, as Muds pushes her out the door. Murdoc sighs and pressing his hand into her back, hurries her to the Geep outside.

"Yeah well." he snaps and climbs in. "After considerable thought. I decided to take you myself. They said they'll see ya later. Then you can show 'em what ya got?" he continues and starts the car. He puts it in drive and suddenly leans over in his seat towards the girl next to him and slits his eyes. "Ok!? Is that alright by you?" he adds with a hiss. She smiles brightly and nods at the old man. Murdoc rolls his eyes and sits up straight in the seat again and they take off.

Later that night. A very excited Noodle skips into the kitchen. Murdoc follows his arms weighed down with two shopping bags filled to almost overflowing with sweets and chocolates. 2Ds eye holes grow wide, as the old man slams the bags down on the table with an angry grunt.

"Wow Noods! You made out like a bandit!" he grins and sits down. Russel smiles in agreement, watching the old man flop down in a chair exhausted. Noodle claps her hands and starts rummaging around in one of the bags. Murdoc lets his head drop onto the table with a thump. 2D winces and looks over at him.

"Ow! Muds? Didn't that hurt?" he asks leaning down and trying to find the old mans face. Murdoc raises his hand limply and gives the young man the finger, but says nothing. Russel chuckles into his chest and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it D. I think Murdoc has just learned a valuable lesson in human relations?" he laughs. Noodle hands Russel and 2D a chocolate bar each. Then starts sorting out her stash into small piles. Murdoc turns his head and lays there with his chin on the table watching.

"She was trying to kill me." he whimpers. "I parked the car and said we were only doing one street. But noooo! She made me walk all. I mean. ALLLLLL! Over town. Up hills. Down hills. Street after street. House after house. Walking. Walking. Walking!" he moans. "And WHO had to carry the stuff? ME! Argh! That's it. I give up. Russel! Never, EVER! Ask me to baby sit again. I don't care what you say. That!" he snaps standing up and pointing directly into the young girls face. "THAT! Is not a child! It's a monster." the Bassist finishes and walks angrily from the room. Retreating back to the safety of his Winnie. Noodle looks down at her costume and back up to Russel and 2D.

"No. I am a pirate. Yargh." she grins and goes back to eating her chocolate."


End file.
